Examples representing this type of ultrasonic inspection technique include ultrasonic inspection apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2003-149213 (Patent Document 1), 2004-53360 (Patent Document 2), 2006-317417 (Patent Document 3) and 8-122309 (Patent Document 4).
Such ultrasonic inspection apparatus includes an ultrasonic transducer having multiple piezoelectric transducer elements (piezoelectric vibrators) arranged in a plane in a matrix or an array (linear shape), and the internal structure or a state of flaw (defect), void, oxide film, peel-off or the like of an object to be inspected is visualized by using ultrasonic waves transmitted from or received by the ultrasonic transducer to thereby inspect the object without destructing the object.
Generally, the main body of the ultrasonic inspection apparatus and the ultrasonic transducer are connected through a signal cable of a length of several meters. When an object is inspected by using such ultrasonic inspection apparatus, the operator (inspector) using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus must perform the ultrasonic inspection by checking a display of a display unit included in the ultrasonic inspection apparatus, which is apart in location from an inspection position of the inspection object, while carrying out accurate alignment of the ultrasonic transducer and proper scanning on the surface of the inspection object.
The operation for accurate position adjustment, scanning and the like of the ultrasonic transducer requires due attention. In using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus, it is very difficult for the operator (inspector) to manipulate the ultrasonic transducer while checking a display of the display unit included in the main body of the ultrasonic inspection apparatus placed apart from the inspection object (object to be inspected). Further, when the display unit is placed close to the inspection object, the operator (inspector) using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus must alternately watch the ultrasonic transducer and the display unit to manipulate the ultrasonic transducer and also to check a display of the display unit. Thus, it was difficult to solve the complex and difficult in basic operations or workings.
Particularly, when the operator (inspector) using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus inspects an object by manually manipulating the ultrasonic transducer, it takes much labor to obtain proper and accurate inspection results. Accordingly, the inspection using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus is not always easy.
Then, as conventional technology, there has been known an ultrasonic inspection apparatus in which a display unit and a switch for switching images displayed in the display unit are integrally arranged in an ultrasonic probe apparatus with an ultrasonic transducer (for example, Patent Document 4).
In a conventional ultrasonic inspection apparatus, there is utilized an ultrasonic transducer which is constituted of a piezoelectric transducer section including multiple piezoelectric transducer elements. When an inspection object is inspected using the conventional ultrasonic inspection apparatus, the operator must manipulate the ultrasonic transducer while checking a display of the display unit included in the main body of the conventional ultrasonic inspection apparatus.
For example, with the conventional ultrasonic inspection apparatus, when an inspection is performed by scanning the surface of an inspection object with the ultrasonic transducer, the ultrasonic transducer and the display unit included in the main body must be alternately watched with much labor to manipulate the ultrasonic transducer and also check a display of the display unit. As a result, there may cause a case where the scanning position of the ultrasonic transducer is displaced during the checking of the display unit, or because of excessive attention paid to the ultrasonic transducer, the operator continues the working without noticing an abnormal display of the display unit. That is, in the ultrasonic inspection using an ultrasonic transducer for inspecting an object, the operator usually must check a state displayed by the display unit visualizing the internal structure or a state of flaw, void, oxide film, peel-off or the like of the object to be inspected, and perform the scanning by the ultrasonic transducer while feeding back the checked state. However, such task or working was difficult for the conventional ultrasonic probe apparatus.
Accordingly, it is difficult to inspect an internal state of an inspection object efficiently and accurately using the ultrasonic inspection apparatus in a field or manufacturing process site.
Furthermore, in the conventional ultrasonic inspection apparatus, a display unit and a switch for switching images displayed in a display unit are integrally arranged in an ultrasonic probe apparatus provided with an ultrasonic transducer, so that the operator can cause the ultrasonic transducer to scan while checking images displayed on the display unit. In this case, however, in order to start or terminate the inspection with the ultrasonic probe apparatus disposed at a desired position, it is necessary for the operator to input a command to start or terminate an inspection while viewing images in the display unit. Furthermore, in order to make an inspection object to an image capable of being properly inspected, it is necessary for the inspection conditions of the ultrasonic inspection apparatus to be properly changed or selected.